MY CUTE NEIGHBOR - YoonKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Seluruh FF ini adalah berdasarkan Yoongi POV, jadi semua kata "aku" di FF ini adalah Yoongi. Ada sedikiiiiit rated M disini, buat yang anti rated M silakan diskip bagian itu ya :) Yoongi, Jungkook, Namjoon #YoonKook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Cute Neighbor**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Jungkook, Namjoon #YoonKook**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 17+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]  
**

 **Seluruh FF ini adalah berdasarkan Yoongi POV, jadi semua kata "aku" di FF ini adalah Yoongi.**

 **Ada sedikiiiiit rated M disini, buat yang anti rated M silakan diskip bagian itu ya :)**

* * *

Ada seseorang yang selalu kuperhatikan sejak lama. Tetanggaku. Jeon Jungkook namanya. Usianya empat tahun lebih muda dariku.

Sejak ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak, aku sudah sering menjaganya.

Ibunya bekerja dan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa menjaganya sepulang aku bersekolah.

Ibunya bekerja sore hingga malam hari, jadi setiap sore sepulangku dari sekolah, aku langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan menjaganya.

Aku menyuapinya makan, memandikannya setiap sore, dan menyanyikan lagu agar ia tertidur di malam hari. Ibu Jungkook baru pulang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dan saat itulah aku baru bisa pulang ke rumahku yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

Bahkan, seringkali ibunya menitipkan Jungkook di rumahku hampir setiap weekend jika ibunya harus bekerja di weekend itu.

Bagi Jungkook, aku adalah seorang hyeong yang sangat bisa diandalkannya, tapi bagiku, ia lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng.

Aku jatuh cinta pada keimutannya sejak aku menginjak bangku SMP, saat itu Jungkook masih sangat kecil, tapi entah mengapa melihat senyuman di wajahnya setiap menyambutku di rumah membuatku merasa seperti seorang suami yang disambut istrinya sepulang kerja.

Oke, aku akui aku memang aneh! Pikiranku memang terlalu dewasa padahal saat itu aku baru duduk di kelas satu SMP.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan Jungkook duduk di kelas dua SMA.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah Jungkook langsung menuju rumahku. Sejak Jungkook duduk di bangku SMA, ia lebih suka bermain ke rumahku daripada menyuruhku menjaganya di rumahnya.

"Yoongi hyeooong~ Bukakan pintunyaaa~" teriak Jungkook dengan nada yang terdengar sangat imut di telingaku.

Aku segera berlari dan membukakan pintu. Jungkook berdiri disana sambil tersenyum dengan manis, sebuah gagang lolipop menyembul diantara barisan gigi kelincinya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak makan permen, aigoooo~" Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

Ayah dan ibuku akhir-akhir ini sering pergi keluar kota menjenguk nenekku yang kondisinya semakin memburuk, makanya Jungkook lebih suka bermain di rumahku.

"Rumahmu lebih luas dari rumahku hyeong~" sahut Jungkook waktu aku menanyakan mengapa ia lebih suka dirumahku daripada dirumahnya.

"Permen lolipop rasa coklat lagi?" tanyaku. Jungkook tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang utama dan memainkan remote televisi, mencari acara kesukaannya. The Return Of Superman. Jungkook begitu menyukai Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse.

Aku duduk disebelah Jungkook, menemaninya menonton.

"Aigoooo~ Kyeoptaaaa~" seru Jungkook ketika melihat Minguk sedang menyanyi di televisi.

" _Kau lebih imut_ ~" sahutku dalam hati sambil terus diam-diam menatap wajahnya.

Jungkook terus asik menonton televisi sambil menghisap permen lolipopnya itu.

Imajinasi kotorku mulai meluap merajai pikiranku.

" _Seandainya lolipop itu adalah_ _ **barang**_ _ku_..." gumamku dalam hati. Aku memejamkan mata dan merebahkan kepalaku ke sandaran sofa, berimajinasi seandainya saat itu yang dihisap Jungkook adalah _**kejantanan**_ ku.

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook saat menghisap lolipop itu semakin membuat imajinasiku meliar.

Aku membayangkan Jungkook tengah berlutut dihadapanku, perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka resleting celanaku, dan kemudian membuka celanaku. Setelah itu dengan lembut kedua tangannya membuka celana dalamku dan menghisap...

"Hyeong~ Kau tertidur?"

Ucapan Jungkook segera membuyarkan imajinasi liar yang sedang melintas di benakku.

"Uh?" Maaf, aku tertidur~" sahutku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku katakan padanya apa yang tengah kupikirkan barusan!

"Kau terlihat lelah hyeong~ Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Kau lapar, Jungkook a? Mau hyeong buatkan makanan?"

Jungkook langsung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh antusias. "Aku mau kimchi ramyun buatanmu~ Jangan lupa pakai telur ya hyeong~"

"Araseo~ Tunggu sebentar ya~" sahutku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sebelum ke dapur, aku masuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Imajinasi liar barusan benar-benar membuatku harus segera ke kamar mandi dan dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan cairan itu dengan tanganku sendiri sambil melanjutkan imajinasiku tadi, saat Jungkook sedang menghisap _**barang**_ ku ini. Kalau aku harus menahannya, itu benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman!

Setelah selesai dengan _**urusanku**_ itu, aku segera memasak ramyun di dapur sementara Jungkook masih asik menonton televisi.

Saat sedang fokus memasak, tiba-tiba Jungkook memelukku dari belakang.

"Hmmmmm~ Wanginya sangat enak hyeoooong~ Kapan matangnya?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. "Yaishhh, Jungkook a~ Sudah kubilang jangan sering memelukku tiba-tiba~"

"Mianhae hyeong~" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa memelukku, hanya saja saat kau datang, bunyikan suara agar aku tidak terkejut~"

"Ah~ Araseoooo~" Jungkook kembali memelukku dari belakang dan matanya terus tertuju kepada panci yang tengah kupegang.

"Sebentar lagi matang~" sahutku. Jungkook langsung berlari mengambil dua buah mangkuk dan dua pasang sumpit, lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di meja makan.

Aku segera membawa panci berisi kimchi ramyun itu ke meja, dan kami segera memakannya dengan lahap.

"Masakanmu memang nomor satu hyeooong~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

Aku terus memandangi Jungkook yang sibuk melahap habis masakanku itu sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sebuah musibah besar menimpaku.

Sepulang sekolah, Jungkook datang ke rumahku, seperti biasa, dengan permen lolipop di mulutnya dan senyuman imutnya.

Jungkook masuk ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba berkata, "Hyeoooong~ Yoongi hyeong~ Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta~"

Aku membuka lebar kedua mata kecilku. "Hah?"

"Hyeong~ Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon-saem~ Kau tahu kan? Kim Namjoon, guru magang di sekolahku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Aku ingat. Dua bulan yang lalu Jungkook bercerita bahwa ada seorang guru magang di sekolahnya. Guru itu sangat tampan dan berkharisma menurut Jungkook.

Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink dan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya, Jungkook bilang pria itu sangat menawan.

Tapi aku tidak menggubris ocehannya saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook jatuh cinta dengan guru magang?

Namun ucapannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku nyaris pingsan!

Jeon Jungkook. Yang sudah kucintai sejak masih kecil. Menyukai orang lain yang baru ditemuinya dua bulan lalu!

Cobaan apa ini? Kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing. Aku refleks memegang kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"sahutku sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Hyeoooong~ Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ah~ Aku dengar" sahutku sambil duduk di sofa.

"Hyeong, jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana?" Jungkook bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Seperti yang aku rasakan padamu_ " sahutku dalam hati. Haruskah kuucapkan itu saat ini?

"Hyeong?" Jungkook kembali bertanya karena aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Äh... Rasanya seperti.. Uhm... Seperti kau merasa sangat nyaman setiap melihatnya... Kau bisa tersenyum lebar hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum, dan kau bisa meneteskan air mata setiap melihatnya bersedih..." Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Dan kau akan selalu berharap agar ia ada disampingmu selamanya~ Kau bahkan rela melakukan apapun yang diminta olehnya~" sahut Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku selalu bahagia melihat Namjoon-saem tersenyum~ Aku selalu bersemangat ketika tiba saatnya jam pelajaran Namjoon-saem~ Tapi aku tidak suka kalau ia memberiku tugas..." sahut Jungkook sambil tengah berpikir dengan keras.

"Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau selalu bersamanya, aku kan harus lulus agar bisa masuk ke bangku kuliah sepertimu hyeong~" sahut Jungkook lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penjelasannya. Rasanya kecemasanku barusan sangat tidak masuk akal. Jungkook benar-benar masih sangat kecil! Ia bahkan belum mengerti apa yang disebut cinta.

"Mengapa kau tertawa hyeong?" sahut Jungkook menatap polos ke arahku.

Aku langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berkata, "Aigooo~Itu bukan cinta, bodoh~ Kau hanya mengaguminya karena sosoknya yang terlihat keren dimatamu. Itu jelas-jelas bukan cinta~"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lalu cinta itu apa hyeong?" Tatapan polosnya kali itu benar-benar membuatku secara tidak sengaja mengucapkan apa yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan.

"Seperti apa yang selama ini kurasakan setiap melihatmu~"

Kedua bola mata Jungkook yang sangat indah itu membulat. "Uh? Apa maksudmu hyeong?"

Aku rasanya ingin menampar mulutku yang keceplosan bicara seperti itu barusan! Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, aku terlanjur mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jungkook.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jungkook a~ Sejak kecil, aku selalu menjagamu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu bahagia setiap melihatmu bahagia. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini~"

Jungkook terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan, dan ia tiba-tiba berlari menjauhiku, dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumahku.

Aku mengejarnya namun ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Beberapa menit aku menggedor pintu rumahnya namun ia tidak juga membukanya.

"Äda apa dengan Jungkook?" gumamku.

Tanpa kusadari, pernyataan cintaku justru mengubah segalanya. Jungkook tiba-tiba menjauhiku. Ia selalu langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah kembali dari sekolah, dan tidak mau membuka pintu setiap aku menggedor pintu rumahnya.

Setiap kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan, ia akan segera berlari menghindariku, berlari menjauh dariku.

Aku termenung di dalam kamar dan tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua bola mataku. "Äpakah pernyataan cintaku membebaninya? Arghhhhhh~!" Aku merutuki diriku yang dengan bodohnya mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku kepadanya.

Keadaan benar-benar menjadi sangat canggung. Kedua orang tua kami sering bertanya ada apa dengan kami, dan aku hanya bisa menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Jungkook!

Tanpa terasa dua tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja. Aku berada di tingkat akhir kuliahku, dan Jungkook lulus dari bangku SMA.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu universitas mana yang akan dipilihnya untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Selama dua tahun itu, aku dan Jungkook benar-benar seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Aku seringkali merutuki diriku di dalam kamar atas kebodohanku.

Namun, suatu pemandangan sangat mengejutkanku hari ini. Aku melihat Jungkook ada disana, berbaris diantara kumpulan mahasiswa baru di kampusku!

Setelah upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru, Jungkook tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku dan berkata, "Yoongi hyeong~ Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Aku sangat terkejut, tentu saja! Setelah menjauhiku selama dua tahun ini, tiba-tiba ia berdiri dihadapanku dan mengajakku berbicara.

Aku mengikutinya ke taman belakang kampus. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyeong~ Maafkan aku..." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Üh?" Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Maaf sudah menjauhimu selama ini... Aku hanya bingung... Kau tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku... Padahal kita sudah bersama sejak kecil... Pernyataan cintamu benar-benar mengejutkanku, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana..." sahut Jungkook masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Maafkan aku, Jungkook a~ Maaf sudah membuatmu terbeban dengan perasaanku..." Aku ikut menundukan kepalaku.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menghampiri kami berdua. Hanya suara hembusan angin di taman itu yang terdengar, dan juga hembusan nafas kami berdua.

"Aku tidak membencimu hyeong~" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku waktu itu masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa menerima pengakuanmu padaku hyeong~ Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana... Namun perlu kau tahu, selama dua tahun ini aku sering menangis di kamarku. Aku selalu merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku hyeong~"

"Lalu mengapa kau menjauhiku?" tanyaku sambil terus menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang... Aku bingung hatus bagaimana menghadapimu hyeong~ Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri..." sahut Jungkook, masih sambil menundukan kepalanya."Aku malu~"

"Malu? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau kan dari kecil sering memandikanku hyeong! Kau pasti tahu persis bagaimana tubuhku ini seutuhnya..." Jungkook menatapku dengan wajah sangat memerah.

"Uh?" Aku masih tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Hyeoooooong~ Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu... Hanya saja... Aku malu~ Kau sudah mengenal semua tentangku, termasuk sifat burukku... Dan seluruh tubuhku... Aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapimu..." Kali ini Jungkook menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku rasa aku mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jungkook sekarang!

Aku segera berlari dan memeluknya. "Aigoooo~ Dasar bodoh!" Aku memeluknya sambil memukul kepalanya. "Mengapa tidak kau jelaskan dari dulu padaku? Aku kira kau membenciku..."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku. "Makanya aku berusaha belajar sekeras mungkin agar bisa segera lulus dan menyusulmu kesini hyeong~ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi kehilanganmu seperti dua tahun ini..."

Aku langsung saja memiringkan kepalaku dan mencium bibirnya dengan liar, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Aku sudah tidak perduli apa ada mahasiswa yang melihat kami atau tidak, satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah, aku ingin terus memeluk dan menciumnya seperti ini, melepaskan semua rasa rinduku padanya selama dua tahun ini.

Jungkook juga perlahan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatanku di bibirnya. Ia bahkan mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Kami terus berciuman, dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras, Bukan rintik-rintik, tapi benar-benar deras.

Kami segera berlari ke gudang belakang dekat taman itu. Gudang itu sudah lama kosong, dan kini hanya ada kami berdua disana, ditemani oleh derasnya hujan yang membasahi tanah disekitar kami.

"Aku sangat mencintamu, Jeon Jungkook..." sahutku berbisik di telinganya.

Jungkook yang kedinginan itu tiba-tiba memelukku erat sambil berkata, "Nado saranghae, Min Yoongi~"

Dan akal sehatku kembali terganggu oleh senyuman manis di wajah Jungkook. Aku segera berbisik di telinganya, "Karena aku sudah tahu seluruh tubuhmu seutuhnya, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau nanti malam kau tidur di tempatku? Ayah ibuku menginap di rumah nenekku malam ini~"

Dan seketika wajah Jungkook memerah dengan sempurna.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Maafkan FF gaje yang tercipta lagi karena semalem ujan lumayan deras dan terciptalah FF ini~ Yang anti rated M, maafkan saya sedikit merusak kepolosan kalian :( Btw, thx for reading, jangan lupa reviewnya ya /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**BARU SADAR FF INI BELUM SAYA REPLY REVIEW2NYA /syok/?/ Mianhae, yeoreobun~ /bows/**

 **reply for review:**

 **Jeon Hanna : annyeong hanna~ salam kenal ya :) wah suka sama YoonKook ya hana? saya ada bikin FF baru tuh tapi KookGa, gantian jungkook semenya suga yg uke, judulnya "Beauty Affair" :) jarang nemu suga seme emang hanna?**

 **Guest : saya belum sukses bikin adegan rated M yaoi nih :(**

 **Yeka : as sweet as sugar~ hehehe :) nanti ya next coba saya bikin yg sweet2 lagi, itu ada ff baru saya "Beauty Affair" tapi gantian suga uke jungkook yg seme :)**

 **YulJeon : saya manis? makasih/? #gagalpaham :) tuh ada new ff saya "Beauty Affair" tapi KookGa, bukan YoonKook XD gantian suga ukenya jungkook semenya :)**

 **Vkookdaily: hmmm~ sebenernya kalo kamu dengerin baik-baik, pengucapan mereka memang "hyong" bukan "hyung" loh~ makanya saya prefer pake kata "hyeong" ketimbang "hyung", sesuai vokal mereka di koriyah sana :) btw thx loh masukannya :) kan readers ada buat tuker pikiran sama author :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) salam kenal ya btw :)**

 **tryss : wkwkw saya minta waktu buat bikin sekuel rated M ya, belom sukses bikin yaoi rated M euy~**

 **Zelobysehuna : salam kenal zeloby~ maapkeun kalo absurd ya ff ini /bows/ saya belum bisa bikin rated M yaoi euy :(**

 **LuluHD : lulu suka YoonKook? itu ada ff baru saya "Beauty Affair" tapi KookGa, yoongi ukenya jungkook yang jadi seme :) gumawo for liking my story {}**


End file.
